The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (script)
(Lightning flashes.) "You unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into . . . The Twilight Zone." "Hollywood, 1939. Amidst the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie talent at the height of its golden age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right. A beacon for the show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that." (Now you hear a strange high-pitched noise and ominous sounding music. You see a shot of the exterior of the hotel and then an interior shot of the elevator. Lightning hits the elevator shaft and the Twilight Zone music starts playing. The elevator crashes to the ground and the monologue resumes . . . ) "The time is now, on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story on The Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize, is a maintenance service elevator, still in operation, waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because in tonight's episode you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to . . . The Twilight Zone." On this the T.V. goes blank and the lights brighten. The doors open and the"bellhop" beckons you to exit into the boiler room. A Quick Note on The Tower: There are 4 separate elevators to board in the boiler room. Pairs of elevators share shafts and the doors on the outside of the building. If you are riding for the first time and don't want it to be too scary, you should take the path to the right when they split. These elevators go to the door on the right as you face the exterior of the building, and are partially obstructed by the 'Hollywood Tower Hotel' sign. The left path and subsequently left exterior door is not blocked in any way, and will give you more of a feeling that you could fly out. Take the left path if you are going to try and take a picture of the park from the top. As you board the elevator, the 'elevator operator' may say any number of things with the intent of making you nervous. The boiler room actually is filled with neat stuff to look at. If you notice the wire cages next to each elevator, you will see the large coils of wire the allow the elevator to run. If you keep watching, the lights dim and the wire coil malfunctions and the elevator falls. I don't know if the real ride drops at the same time that the coil implicates it has. It's just a neat thing to watch. Anyway, when the elevator is fully loaded and the doors have closed, the speech begins . . . ) "You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your very own episode of The Twilight Zone." (At this time, the elevator has risen and reached its next stop; the doors open and a bright light flashes--they just took your picture. You can see down a long hotel corridor with a window at the other end. Just then, lightning flashes and the specters of those unlucky guests begin to appear. They motion for you to follow them, but suddenly the lightning strikes again and they vanish! Slowly the whole hallway disappears; everything but the window at the other end. All you can see are stars, blackness and the lone window staring back. Suddenly, the window begins to move. It mutates into the window from the opening of The Twilight Zone, and then shatters! The doors close.) "One stormy night long ago, five people stepped in the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again and this time, it's opening for you." (The elevator ascends a couple more floors, then stops. The doors open and the elevator moves forward into another dimension. Ghostly images of those departed hotel guests surround the car. A giant eyeball stares at you. The elevator continues on as a cluster of lights beckon the car into the darkness.) "You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination . . . in the Tower of Terror." ----------------------------------------------------------------- "A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook: the next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling, or you may find yourself a permanent resident . . . of The Twilight Zone." Category:The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (WDW) Category:The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (DCA) Category:The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (Paris) Category:Scripts